Mightier than Death
by BethyXstar
Summary: Kamara Brooke Jenson is the last person anyone expects to find love in a Marauder. But when it hits her, she is quick to realise that it is definitely not as glamorous as Sirius' girls make it out to be. RL/OC LE/JP AL/FL
1. Prologue

Cold rain pours from the heavens so fast and so powerfully that the drops are nothing but persistent blurs in the air. As I run, my boots splash in the puddles that cover the ground and I feel the water soak through the leather to my feet. The clouds hang low in the sky, black and grey and threatening. Thunder roars overhead.

Wind whips my blonde plait into my face. Loose strands of hair have been plastered to my face. I am drenched. Raindrops run down my face, getting caught on my eyelashes, falling from the end of my nose and dripping off of my chin. Water trickles down my neck and into the inside of my jacket. My clothes are stuck to my body, soaking wet.

My breathing is uneven. I don't know whether it is rain or tears that run from my eyes. My legs ache. My head is pounding with every heartbeat. My chest is in agony, my lungs contracting every time I breathe in. My sight is blurred. I can't see. I'm running on muddy grass now, every step squelching and slipping.

I open my mouth, and a noise erupts from my throat, broken and croaking, and completely hopeless.

"REMUS!" I scream. My foot slips from under me. I land in the mud so suddenly that it knocks the breath out of me. Gasping, agonised and close to giving up, I lie there. Thunder roaring, lightning flashing, rain pouring around me. There's no point anymore. He'll never believe me, he'll never forgive me. He knows and nothing can take the knowledge of what I did from his mind. I've scarred his soul, and I know him well enough to know that this scar is not temporary.

I sob his name over and over again. Perhaps if I say it enough, he'll appear. He'll come back and give me a chance. A chance to explain. A chance to hear me out.

But I know that deep down, he'll never come back. He'll never listen to me and he will never, ever forgive me.

And I don't deserve his forgiveness.


	2. Gryfullpuffravenryn

**So, here is the first chapter. Introducing some of the characters and all that jazz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

My dad gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we stood on Platform 9 ¾. I gazed around with wide eyes at the bustling station. A huge scarlet train sat on the railway, puffing billows of black smoke out of its chimney. Groups of students stood with their families, saying their goodbyes.

Older children caught up with their friends about their summer holidays while new students, like me, hung around, receiving anxious hugs from their parents.

"So," my mum said in amazement, "This is where you went for seven years, Rupe?"

"Yep," dad said happily. His eyes were gleaming with memories of his own childhood, hopping onto the Hogwarts Express every year, off to enjoy whatever the school threw at him.

"Lucky little Grace gets to come here early for a few years," mum said, referring to my one-year-old sister who was chatting to herself in mum's arms, completely in her own little world.

"Dad?" I said. I swallowed nervously.

"Yes, honey?"

"What if I get put in Slytherin?"

"Then we'll disown you." His voice was serious, but he smiled down at me with the look in his eyes that told me he was only joking.

"Dad, seriously! What if the hat sorts me into Slytherin because I'm a bad person?"

"Kamara Brooke Jenson," he said, kneeling down to my height. He gripped my tiny hands within his large ones. "If there is one person in this whole crazy world who I know to be the sweetest, loveliest, most kind and gentle person there is, it is you. Always remember that no matter what happens, honey, your mother and I will always love you for who you are, not what you are. Even if you get sorted into Slytherin."

"Kam, dear, it's nearly eleven!"

"Oh!" I gasped. My stomach was suddenly overflowing with butterflies.

"You'll be fine, honey, don't worry about it."

"Remember to write to us every week, Kam, dear."

"And stay out of trouble."

"And study for your exams."

"And stay away from boys."

"Dad!" I whined. He gave me an innocent look.

"What? When I was in my first year-" He stopped because mum had raised an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, honey, I'll help you with your trunk."

"Ok. Bye, mum! Bye, Grace!"

Dad picked up my trunk and followed me to the train, where he helped me lift it on.

"You'll have an amazing year, honey, just you wait and see. Stop worrying and enjoy it! You'll be back for Christmas in no time."

"Bye, dad," I smiled.

"Bye, honey," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

The train's whistle blew and dad stepped back. I dragged the heavy trunk over to a window, where I waved until my family were nothing but specks in the distance.

With a shaky sigh, I turned to the corridor. It was emptying rapidly, every student getting to where they wanted to be. I didn't know what to do. Everyone seemed to know each other, and I didn't know anyone. I was never any good at making friends. I tended to keep to myself. Should I just walk into any old compartment and declare myself to anyone and everyone who may be in there? Or should I wander the corridor until someone felt pity for me and invited me in, to pretend to be my friend until the journey was over? Honestly, I preferred the latter even if it meant that I'd be friendless in the future. At least I wouldn't make so much of an idiot of myself.

I began to wander, hopefully glancing in every compartment that I passed. Maybe there would be an empty one somewhere. I turned around, with the intention of walking back up the way I had came, but gasped as I crashed into a boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Our heads collided and we stumbled back, clutching our bumped places.

"Oh, I'm so sorry –", I began, but was cut off by the boy holding out his hand with a shy smile.

"Remus Lupin," he introduced himself.

Smiling sheepishly, I shook his hand, "Kamara Jenson. I really am so sorry. I didn't see you –"

"Don't worry about it," Remus said, shaking his head. "Can't find a compartment?"

"I was just going to look up there..." But at that moment, the door from a compartment further up the corridor slid open and a red-haired girl stormed out, followed by a sallow greasy-haired boy who stumbled into the corridor.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked them as they got closer, trying to find somewhere else to sit.

"Yes, thanks," the girl said coldly, obviously still angry about whatever had just happened. She kept her head down, but she glanced up at me as she passed and I noticed that her face was blotchy like she had recently been crying. I took her hand before I had thought about what I was doing. I had always hated seeing people cry.

"What's happened?" I asked gently. The girl looked at me in surprise, and then smiled slightly.

"It was nothing, don't worry. I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans. And this is Severus Snape."

"I'm Kamara Jenson."

We had made an instant connection. As we parted ways, me with Remus and Lily with Severus, I had a smile on my face. I knew that I had just made a friend for life.

"So, shall we find a compartment?" Remus asked.

"That's a good idea. I wish I had thought of it," I smiled.

He laughed.

We found a compartment in which sat two boys. One had his feet up on the seat next to him, and the other was talking animatedly about Quidditch. I knew about Quidditch because my dad was obsessed with it. He used to play Chaser when he was at Hogwarts. They both looked up when we entered.

"Is it ok if we sit here?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sure," said the one with messy black hair and glasses, who had been talking. The other boy, who had long black hair that fell elegantly into his eyes, moved his feet so that there was a free seat next to him. He looked at me hopefully.

Blushing, I sat as far from him as possible, on the opposite row of seats, next to the window. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt nervously, looking anywhere but at the boys. I had a sinking feeling that this was the compartment which Lily and Severus had just flown out of in a rage. Remus sat opposite me.

"So, what are your names?" asked the boy with glasses, looking between us, "Are you brother and sister?"

"No," Remus corrected, "We've only just met. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Kamara Jenson." I looked up, smiled shyly, and looked back down.

"Sirius Black," the long-haired boy said, holding out a hand to Remus, who shook it, and then to me. I eyed it nervously, and then shook it hesitantly. He grinned and said to the other boy, "She just held my hand. I told you we'd be popular with the _ladies." _

I bit back a gag, blushing fiercely.

"I'm Potter. James Potter," the other boy said, after high-fiving his friend. "I'll take it you're both first-years too?"

"Yes," said Remus.

"What house do you want to be in? That freak Snivellus wanted to be in Slytherin. Can you believe it? And Sirius here – his whole family has been in Slytherin. But we think he'll break the tradition. He seems alright, don't you think?"

I grimaced discreetly.

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Remus answered.

"What about you … Kamara, isn't it?"

"Well … I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my dad, but I don't think I'm very _brave. _I think I'm more of a Hufflepuff person. Dad says that I'll be in Gryffindor, though."

Through the whole journey, the boys talked non-stop. I took out a book from my trunk and curled up in my corner seat with it.

* * *

><p>The huge castle doors opened silently and in their frame stood a woman with greying hair pulled up into a tight bun, and very stern, pointed features.<p>

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor's Head of House and your Transfiguration teacher. If you would all follow me…"

She turned and began walking through the entrance hall. We all poured after her. I looked around, fascinated by everything. Tension and excitement hung in the air like bats. Everyone whispered to each other as we tried to keep up with Professor McGonagall.

As we passed a painting of a soppy looking witch in a meadow, several people jumped as the witch watched us.

"Well," she said, affronted, "You don't have to look so shocked! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Right on cue, as if they had previously rehearsed it, a pearly white figure of a forlorn woman floated over us and disappeared through a wall. Several people shrieked again. I didn't see what was so strange about them – they were just normal, weren't they? Had they really never seen a ghost or a moving picture before?

"That's the Hufflepuff Ghost," I heard Severus tell Lily. They were walking a bit ahead of me. Lily was staring after where the ghost had just vanished. "She's known as the Grey Lady. Nobody really knows anything about her."

"Hogwarts is _haunted?" _she gasped.

"Yes, but its ok. These ghosts don't hurt you like in the Muggle stories."

We were all taken through into the hall, where we had to stand in front of the whole school. I gulped. Hundreds of faces were staring at us, judging us. I had never felt so nervous in my life. I felt close to passing out.

I looked up, preying that I'll be put into Gryffindor, and gasped at the domed ceiling. It was high and covered in stars, matching the sky that showed through the windows perfectly. It was beautiful. As I gazed up at it, a shooting star flew across the inky black sky. I closed my eyes and wished with all of my heart for Gryffindor.

"Avery, Erabos, please come and sit on this chair," McGonagall called out to the silenced Great Hall.

A big, rough-faced boy waddled out of the crowd and plopped himself down onto the chair. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head and it immediately shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table at the far end of the room, which was decorated with green and silver, cheered as he waddled down from the platform and over to find a seat.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called.

Sirius brushed past her and walked to the chair with what could have been confidence, if it wasn't for the fact that his mouth was moving in a silent prayer for 'anywhere but Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin'.

"Good luck, mate," James said.

The hat stayed silent for quite a while once it was on his head. Then, finally, it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A table decorated in red and gold cheered, but I noticed that over on the Slytherin table, the faces were stony. Especially that of two older girls who looked strikingly similar to Sirius. One had curly black hair, and the other had straight blonde hair. They were both pretty in a snooty, posh sort of way.

"Evans, Lily," McGonagall called.

Lily went over and sat on the chair with shaking legs. She looked almost as white as the ghosts which floated around the room, watching with interest.

The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" As she went to find a seat, she sent a sorry look to Severus, who looked thoroughly crestfallen.

After a while, McGonagall finally called out, "Jenson, Kamara."

I took a deep breath before pushing my way through the crowd. I sat on the chair, trembling from head to toe.

"_Well, well, well,_" said a voice in my ear that made me jump out of my skin, "_Your mind is extraordinary, indeed. So open and innocent. You are timid, but you have a strong heart. Very loyal, talented … but you find it hard to trust people. Hmm … I think that you will learn a lot in … _GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief flooded through me and I felt the colour return to my face. I joined the cheering red and gold table, sitting next to Lily who grinned at me.

"This is amazing; I really wanted to be in Gryffindor," I told her.

"I'm glad that I'm with you," she smiled, "But I wanted to be in Slytherin with Snape. And now I'm stuck with-" She cast Sirius a filthy look, which he returned with a wink.

A short while later, Remus joined us and then so did James (much to Lily's dismay). Severus, however, was sorted into Slytherin. I looked over at him and he was sat at his table, gloomily gazing over at Lily.

I smiled to myself. Looks like this year could be interesting, I thought.


	3. Gormless Gargoyles

**Chapter Two**

It was a beautiful, cloudless, sunny summer day at Hogwarts. I had taken off my school robes and tied them around my waist, so that I was only wearing a white shirt (which had a few buttons undone seeing as it was so hot) and a school skirt. It may seem like I was wearing quite little, but compared to some other girls who were sashaying around the Hogwarts grounds like it was some kind of beauty pageant, I was practically dressed for winter.

My blonde hair was up in a messy bun, and my face was fresh from make-up, as usual. I was wandering the grounds trying to find a shady place to read my new book. The place was overflowing with students in their groups. I passed a group of Slytherin fourth-years who were throwing rocks at the giant squid in the lake. Around the other side of the lake, I saw a group of Gryffindor girls from my year playing a game of Magical Snap on the grass. Lily looked up and waved at me, Alice looked up and smiled, Mary looked up and scowled.

Ignoring the look of hatred I had just been shot with, I continued my search and finally found the perfect place. It was underneath a tree which was usually occupied, but this break, for some reason, it was not. I sat there, in its cool shade, and kicked off my converse. Leaning against the bark of the old tree, I opened my book and began pouring over the words inside. Within seconds, I was lost in its world.

Barely five minutes later, I had the intense feeling that I was being watched. I heard muttering nearby. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. They were probably debating about whether to hex me or not, for sitting in 'their place'. Frowning, I turned the page.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by them. Potter and Black were much closer than I found comfortable. I knew exactly what they were trying to do: annoy me so much that I left. Still, I refused to look up from my book.

"So, Kammy," Black began, "Whatcha reading?"

"None of your business, Black."

"Ah, shame. I was looking forward to having an intelligent conversation with you about the laws and physics of magic described in your, what I call, 'book'."

"I bet your brain must feel as good as new seeing as you've never used it," I said, turning a page and continuing to read.

"When did you get such a sharp tongue, Jenson?" Potter asked, looking amused, "I remember you being a shy, sweet girl who sat reading in the corner … rather than under our tree."

"She grew up."

There was an awkward silence, in which I got quite a bit of reading done. And then James broke it.

"Look at Snivelly sitting over there with his slimy friends, watching Evans. What do you think about 'thanking him' for breaking off his friendship with my future girlfriend?"

"Prongs, I like your thinking," Black sneered.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Will you two idiots leave that other idiot alone for just one day? Potter, do you seriously expect Lily to come crying on your shoulder when she finds out that her ex-best-friend is in the hospital wing _because of you?"_

"Well…"

"You did! You complete moron!"

"Ok," said Black, smiling, "If you're such an expert on relationships, tell us what Prongs – that's James to you – should do to get Evans. And then we might let you stay here with us."

I slammed my book shut and leapt to my feet, fuming.

"You know what, _screw you Sirius Black! _And you, Potter! You think you're so good just because you're good looking! You think that the world is going to bow down to you just because you know a few more spells than most people, and can pull off a couple of phoney tricks on a broom! You want everyone to do what you say, when you say it, and if they don't then you _jinx _them! You're just a couple of arrogant, spoilt, egotistical gits … and you two are no better for encouraging them, and just sitting there watching like a pair of gormless gargoyles!"

All four of them stared at me, gobsmacked, mouths hanging open, eyes wide. And then Sirius's mouth stretched into a smirk.

"You think we're good looking and you want to screw me and Prongs?"

With another cry of frustration, I grabbed my converse and stormed off.

Exhausted and drained, I collapsed against the wall of the castle, sliding down it, where I hugged my knees. I was breathing heavily and quickly, and my cheeks were burning. I knew that my eyes would be almost florescent blue – they always got brighter when I was feeling some kind of strong emotion like anger, sadness or happiness. They were also threatening tears, but I bit them back. I was stronger than that. I refused to cry. Instead, I put my converse back on.

And then, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I heard voices I _really _didn't want to hear.

"Well look what we have here, boys," chuckled the voice of Rabastan Lestrange. I stayed where I was, holding my breath, as still as a Muggle statue. Maybe he was talking about some other Gryffindor loner in a dark, secluded corner of the Hogwarts grounds.

But no, he was definitely talking to me. A minute later, several legs were directly in front of me. Rabastan Lestrange and his Slytherin cronies smirked down at me – including Severus Snape and Regulus Black.

"What you doing down there, Jenson?" Rabastan asked, suggestively. My head snapped up to glare him in the eye.

"Get lost, Lestrange. I am _not _in the mood for this."

"Ah," he said, "That's what she said."

"For Merlin's sake!" I cried, jumping to my feet, "Will you gits just _leave me alone! _I've had enough of this! I get away from one gang of imbeciles and run right into another!"

They chuckled; Rabastan's laugh was the loudest and most dangerous of them all. Knowing that that laugh was not a good thing, I slipped away, trying to be as invisible as possible. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He pulled me over with such strength that I fell into his chest. He was very tall; I had never felt so small in my life. His fingers were gripping my wrist with so much pressure that my hand was going numb.

"You're hurting me," I gasped. He just sneered down at me, his eyes glinting menacingly. I started to struggle, but he just wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to him, tighter. It felt like my spine was going to snap. The Slytherins laughed. "Let me go!"

"I'll consider it if you kiss me."

I gagged.

"Are you serious? Remind me again, Lestrange, will old Voldy be a guest of honour at your brother's wedding? I'd rather drink out of Moaning Myrtle's toilet than kiss you!" I said with as much venom as I could manage. He growled. I needed to get away _now._

"Well in that case, I'll just have to make you."

Suddenly his lips were crushed against mine. I fought with all of my strength and will to get away from him, kicking and hitting and scratching, but he smiled against my lips and kissed me harder.

There was a bang and Lestrange broke apart from me, hurtling backwards into the crowd of Slytherins behind him who had been laughing coldly at my torture.

"Get away from her, Lestrange," hissed a voice.

I spun around and there were the Marauders, standing with their wands drawn like some kind of superheroes. Potter and Black stood at the front glaring at the Slytherins, and Lupin and Pettigrew were close behind them, all looking furious.

"Oh, what's this?" Lestrange sneered, "You been cheating on me with these twits, have you, Jenson?"

"Get lost, you bastard," I spat, also drawing my wand and pointing it at them.

"Well, well, well," sneered Regulus, "Looks like my brother's been giving you a few lessons in attitude." He sent Sirius a sickening wink.

Rabastan turned to him with a smirk, "She's hot when she's feisty."

A blur of red erupted from the end of my wand and shot him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, stone still. The others looked at him and then looked at me, in shock. Then they all simultaneously drew their wands and pointed them at me.

I gulped.

"Kamara! Get over here!"

I took a deep breath, still staring at the Slytherins, almost frozen in shock.

Suddenly, a pain shot through my body and I fell to the ground, landing with a thump on the stone ground, unable to put my hands out to lessen the impact. All of my muscles had stiffened and I found myself unable to move, lying face-up in between the worst enemies in the school.

Immediately, the Marauders started firing spells, so rapidly that within minutes the Slytherins had scattered. Once they were gone, the Marauders cast the releasing spell on me and I could move again.

Gasping for breath, I started to stir. They rushed over and helped me sit up.

"Are you ok?" asked Potter and he seemed genuinely worried.

I groaned, "I think I broke my bum bone." It was an exaggeration, but it did hurt like hell.

"What was my retarded brother doing to you?" Black asked, his voice rough with anger.

"Nothing. It was Lestrange that got all perverted," I said after a hesitation.

"So that brainless git was cheering him on like a gormless gargoyle while Lestrange snogged you?"

I scowled at him, "Gormless gargoyle is _my _insult and yes, that's exactly what he did. And feel free to go hex Snape."

"So you're saying that we _can_ do that prank on Snivelly now?" asked Potter hopefully.

"Go for it."

"Yes!"

Lupin held out a hand for me. I stared at it before getting up myself.

"Why do you guys always have to get involved with everything?" I asked, a tone of annoyance slipping into my voice.

"Oh, so you'd rather we just left the Slytherins to molest you?" Black said, sarcastically.

I grumbled, "I had it under control."

"Really?" laughed Black icily, "It definitely looked like you did … if your goal was to get pregnant."

I slapped him.

"Don't. You. _Dare-"_

"Miss Jenson!" snapped the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, "That is most definitely not the kind of behaviour I have to come to expect from you!"

I stared at her, aghast. Where had she come from? And why did she have to appear _now _rather than a few minutes ago while I was getting harassed? Then the Marauders wouldn't have caught me in such a pathetic state, and had to save me.

"Potter and Black, I can't say I'm surprised to see you in trouble once again, but Lupin, you are supposed to be a Prefect! And you Pettigrew, would do well to learn not to follow the crowd. All of you – detention, in my room tomorrow at eight – and hurry to class; you're already ten minutes late!"

I practically ran to Potions in my attempt to get away from the Marauders. Unfortunately, they also happened to be in that class. But I took comfort in the fact that this was the last potions lesson of the year. Three days and I'd be on the train back to London, to spend the summer with my family. I couldn't wait.


End file.
